All I Want for Christmas Is You!
by MinaNaru4ever - 8027forever
Summary: A Christmas party Vongola style? Reborn as a Santa? More like Satan. How could I know the HDW pills were expired? Now I stay on HDW mode during Christmas? I wonder what's wrong with Yamamoto. He's been down lately. Everyone should be happy on Christmas. I hope a Christmas surprise for him will make him happy. And we're actually missing… THAT! 8072. ilYamaTsuna7227li challenge fic.
1. Christmas Plus Reborn Equals Trouble

Disclaimer:

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor do I gain any money by doing this. KHR and its characters belong to Amano Akira. The title of this story is greatly inspired from Mariah Carey's '_All I Want for Christmas Is You_'

Warning:

It's a **Christmas Challenge fic from ilYamaTsuna7227li**. It contains **Yaoi**, mainly **8072 (Yamamoto x HDWM!Tsuna) **and **a slight 8027 (Yamamoto x Tsuna),** as well as **slight All27 (Guardians x Tsuna).** Alright, you have been warned! I don't want any complaints, reports or flames about this story since I don't think I do you any harms by uploading this story to the net.

**Beta-ed by KHFFMEE-8027**. Thank you again for being such a reliable beta and a great friend!

* * *

**All I Want for Christmas Is You! ─ Chapter 1**

**'Christmas Plus Reborn Equals Trouble'**

It's around 10 PM in Namimori when a young brunette boy was still playing with his game console, looking terribly captivated by the screen in front of him. The boy was the one and only Sawada Tsunayoshi, a Dame middle year student in Nami-chuu. Tsuna was playing a new role-playing game that he just bought a couple days ago. And judging from his looks and how late it was, the game was definitely one hell of a definition of addicting. One that he couldn't even stop, just to go to the bathroom, eat or even to sleep.

Wonder what kind of game that was? One thing's for sure, Tsuna's not playing Sailor Moon. Why? Because it's too explicit for kids to play! Heck, the school girls go naked in public like some manic exhibitionists and change into kinky sailor suit? How the hell it's even rated K for kids? More importantly, how come their enemies always wait for them to change?

Actually, aside from that, Tsuna said it's too girly to play that. Well, he once played it and not interested by the whole gameplay. He got the game from Maman on Christmas a couple years ago. She said that it's pretty popular. Yeah, for girls.

Well, talking about Christmas and presents, of course, almost everyone was looking forward to Christmas. In fact, it was just a week away in Namimori. Surely, everyone would be busy to prepare the decorations, presents, foods, surprises and everything that was needed for Christmas. Of course, Tsuna and his family would also be preparing to welcome Christmas. But what he didn't know was he's in for a total surprise… just about now.

"What?!" Tsuna shrieked, his face was utterly shocked, his walnut eyes were staring the empty blank screen in front of him in disbelief, "T-the game! N-no! I haven't saved it yet!"

Oh, so that's why he was pretty much dumbstruck about it. His addicting game just suddenly stopped out of the blue. Poor Tsuna. He hadn't even saved it yet. All those hours spent playing the addicting game just went into thin air. Snap. Just like that. Wonder what was just happened?

He didn't need to wait that long though since the culprit decided to show up in front of him.

"You need to listen when someone's talking to you, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said, his face was making a smug expression and his hand was holding something that looked like a black cable along with the output piece.

"Reborn! Did you just plug it off out of the blue like that?! Why?" Tsuna asked, looking incredibly upset of the inhumane treatment that his tutor gave him, "Are you like, I don't know, insane maybe? If you didn't notice, I was playing that game and I was about to defeat the boss!"

"I know," Reborn nodded, "But still you need to listen when someone's talking to you," the cursed Arcobaleno smiled his impish, evil-like grin which made Tsuna to pop up an enlarged vein on his forehead, "Besides, you can always continue and redo the game later. It's not like you're playing it on rental."

"But I've spent hours! Not only that, I just got this very rare amazing weapon and it can kill the enemy in one shot!" Tsuna complained, still feeling irritated to lose it all because his tutor just turned off his game, "And thanks to you it's all gone! Gone, you hear! Bye-bye! No more!"

The boy was a little bit annoyed at the moment. How could he not? Imagine how incredibly irritating that was when the game was suddenly turned off because of power outage or something like that, just when he hadn't saved it yet? Especially when he got something just so incredible and extra rare too?

"Good," the baby mafia nodded understandingly, "And if you don't shut up, I will add one more on that 'gone' list."

"And what is that?" Tsuna asked. He raised his brownish eyebrows and threw a questioning look. "You're going to make my PS3 gone too?" he retorted rhetorically, his tone was a little bit daring that it seemed unbefitting to him.

It's understandable though. Don't ever mess with a person who is extremely pissed off because he just lost his game data. And, Reborn, you're messing with a wrong bitch now.

Then again, who was he fooling? How long had he known this sadistic baby wearing mafia cosplay? Well, long enough to know what his tutor answer was.

"No," the baby shook his head, "I'll add you on that 'gone' list. Don't worry I can make a nice obituary for you. How does missing in action sound? Nice enough?"

But the brunette just wouldn't stop the fight! He could be all Dame as he wanted but not if it's involving his game life! Never underestimate a hardcore gamer like Tsuna!

"You wouldn't dare," the Decimo said, squinting his eyes in a rather piercing manner, giving a total, all-out battle to the Arcobaleno.

"Would I?" Reborn stated simply.

"I-if you kill me now, w-what do you think you're going to say to the Ninth?" Tsuna could still launch his fight to the sadistic baby, "Y-you are supposed to watch over me, right? What would you say to the Ninth if I were dead suddenly?"

"I'd just say a hitman from a mafia family shot you in the head."

"Y-you're p-planning to g-give a false r-report to the Ninth?" Tsuna asked, "I never thought that you would lie like that!"

"What are you talking about? I am a hitman and I came from a mafia family too. It's not lying. It's just not telling the truth." the Arcobaleno explained it straightforwardly, making the Decimo to be rather shocked.

"It's not different at all! Not telling the truth means lying!"

Reborn immediately changed his chameleon pet to a small 9mm handgun and pointed it to the brunette's head with quick successions, which made Tsuna to gasp breathlessly, pretty much terrified.

"Are you going to ever stop whining? It's starting to get boring." Reborn asked, his hand was ready to pull the trigger and go BANG BANG on Tsuna's head.

"Hieee!" he shrieked pathetically, "S-stop that! It's dangerous!" He gave his forceful drawback to avoid that pointing gun in front of him. One shot and he would instantly meet his creator. Maybe after that he could protest why he got such a sadistic, homicidal tutor.

"Dame-Tsuna will never change, huh?" the hitman put aside his gun, "I spare your little life this time. Besides, you need to do something either for this Christmas."

The Vongola Decimo blinked his eyes, still uncertain of what he could do. Still, knowing that the idea was coming from his tutor, he knew that it wouldn't be good. At all.

"It doesn't have anything to do with that! Any sane person will run when someone points a gun to their head!" Tsuna protested, pouting his lips cutely.

"Were you planning to run away with your tail between your legs, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn asked, a smile, a satanic one, printed on his face.

"Well, no! But the point is—" but before Tsuna finished his statement, he got cut by a sudden answer from the Arcobaleno.

"Then, if we use your logic back then, that means you are not sane," Reborn concluded easily, "Gee, why am I not surprised?"

Knowing that there's no point in arguing with his tutor, the brunette decided to just drop the conversation. It's not like he could win the debate after all.

"Fine," Tsuna sighed in a tired gesture, "You win. Just stack on all the trophies. I don't mind. Because one day, just so you wait, one day, you're going to say that I'm right." The brunette determinedly said it to his home tutor slash debate rival, thinking that one day he would win his argument against Reborn.

But seriously, geez, what fun is there in winning against a baby?

"Good," Reborn agreed, "But since the day hasn't come yet, now the peasant should listen to the king."

Hearing what the yellow pacifier holder said, Tsuna could feel the urge to facepalm. But still, he just decided to let it off. It's never good debating the skilled hitman, Reborn.

"What is it anyway? You're talking about I need to do something for this Christmas before?"

"You're right," the Arcobaleno nodded, he adjusted his black fedora a little, giving a mysterious vibrant from his covered face, "Since it's Christmas, it's time for Christmas party Vongola style."

Tsuna looked startled, slightly confused by what his tutor just said to him but not to the point 'til it's suffocating. In fact, he was able to recover from his shocked state in just minutes. Now, the small brunette looked like his ass just got bitten by sharks figuratively.

"Christmas? Vongola style?" the small brunette sighed, slightly feeling tired of the outcome that would come from the event. "This is one of your 'fun' games again, isn't it?"

It's actually not uncommon for Reborn to do some events like this. He celebrated a lot of events using this so-called 'Vongola style' party, starting from New Year, Mother's Day and so on. This time, it's time for Christmas then. Wonder what would Reborn do this time?

"Yup," the hitman bobbed his head, confirming the previous comment from Tsuna, "This is not one of my 'fun' games though. It is said that this event was created by the Vongola Primo himself and has been celebrated ever since in commemorating Christmas."

"Really?" Tsuna asked in great disbelief, wondering whether what his tutor said was true or not, "What do we do then?" he actually felt a little bit energized after hearing that this event was created by the founder of Vongola Famiglia.

"Not _we_," Reborn corrected, he paused for a while, probably mentally laughing at the poor brunette's fate, "_You_. You are in charge of everything in this Christmas party, Tsuna."

"Hieeee!" again, he shrieked after knowing the huge responsibility was put on his shoulders, "Why me?!"

"Isn't it obvious?" Reborn snickered, his face expression was actually making a weird face that probably could be implied like, '_Yeah, taste the rainbow, bitch!_', then he added again, "You are the family boss. It is the duty that only the boss should do."

Tsuna paused, still too shocked to even retaliate what his home tutor just said to him. His Dame mind couldn't grasp the whole concept this instant. And seeing that his student wasn't protesting or replying anything, Reborn decided to continue again.

"As a mafia boss, you should care about your subordinates. Usually, you are the one that is served by all your guardians. That's why this Christmas event is a time to return the favor. This time, it's your turn, as the head of the family, to serve your guardians." Reborn explained, giving an actual sense to the whole thing that he said before,

"It's easy enough. You just have to prepare the Christmas party on your own, starting from the decorations, settings, surprises and so on. Then, you are also to find the right presents that your guardians really want and make them thankful of your gifts. If you care and understand your guardians deep enough, you should be able to know what they want for Christmas." The Arcobaleno smiled, making a happy and also a smug-like grin,

"It's only logical for a Vongola mafia boss to know and nurture the relationship with his guardians."

What Reborn said was true though. Christmas was a right time to strengthen the bond between a family and friends. It's quite a special occasion that had such a magical gift for everyone. On Christmas, it's only fair and logical for everyone to be happy. Of course, it included Tsuna and his friends too. However, it's too bad he didn't know what kind of surprise he would get this time.

But after listening to Reborn's explanation, Tsuna gave a quite interesting retort to his tutor.

"But I'm not a mafia boss! It's dangerous!" the brunette protested, unwilling to accept his title as Vongola Decimo or to even inherit all the power of the Vongola Famiglia, "And I never want to be one! You're the one who always put me that way!"

"Don't be ridiculous. You already went to the inheritance ceremony back then. Like it or not, almost all of the Vongola family colleagues already know about you," Reborn explained matter-of-factly, then he added again,

"Including our enemies, more or less. Simply put, you are well-known now. Some even want you dead too."

Tsuna gapped his mouth wide open, his eyes widened in quite a shock, he looked terrified. Well, that's a little bit an understatement. He looked as if he just saw dead bodies coming back to life, walking towards him and wanting to rip out and eat his brain. The last remark that Reborn said to him kept ringing in his ears,

'_Some even want you dead…? News flash, you're gonna get killed. Soon. But before that, you're gonna get raped first and killed or killed first then got raped, whichever way works, you're gonna die anyway, so why bother? You're so dead Decimo. You gotta run away now. Hide and hope that you won't be found ever. How about running to Italy sounds? Wait, that's where the mafia comes from!_' All of these thoughts were racing in the Decimo's mind.

And seeing that Tsuna was more than stunned, Reborn decided to add again,

"Besides, being a mafia boss as the Vongola Decimo is a part of you. It's your other half, Tsuna. Wishing that you don't want to be one, it would be as if you wish that you don't want to breathe."

No longer breathing? Now what's with this 'death' talk came suddenly? Of course, it made Tsuna to be rather taken aback of such words. He's kind of a little bit sensitive when it came to such topic now, thanks to his Dame self.

"Well, if I have to be targeted by other family, or have to run away to Antarctica and suffer from the freezing temperature just to hide and save my life, maybe I don't want to!" Tsuna replied, making a statement that he chose to just die soon rather than had to live in fears or to run away to Antarctica and hide.

Why Antarctica, by the way? Well, he thought that no one lived there, so it would probably be the safest place for him to hide and probably be terrorized by his paranoid fears.

But then, the evil-takes-place-in-baby-form-with-mafia-suit Reborn changed his Leon back to his favorite Beretta and pointed it in front of Tsuna's left chest, aiming right at his heart, making the Dame brunette to be dumbstruck and instinctively raise his hands in front of him all five,

"That's too bad," Reborn said with a pity, "Ciao Ciao, Tsuna." he cocked his gun, making a loud audible click sound which was followed by the girlish shriek from Tsuna. It sounded like a girl screamed help from a rape.

"Hieeeee!" he screeched, "Reborn! Stop that! D-don't point that there! If you accidentally shoot it there, my heart will be stopped this instant!"

"At least now you know where your heart is. How nice. I expect your Biology test will be good." Reborn smirked his mischievous grin, which made the brunette to have another enlarged vein popped out on his forehead.

"I already know where my heart is! I don't need you to do that!" Tsuna protested in disregard, "My life span is getting shorter whenever you are around!"

Poor Tsuna. He always got this mental abuse from his tutor. It's not Reborn's fault either though, if he's not that Dame, he wouldn't be treated like that from Reborn. Probably, what Reborn did to him was just a joke. Maybe. Who knows? It seemed real though. At least he didn't get beaten or kicked again like usual.

"Moving on," the Arcobaleno said, "You've still got one week before Christmas. That means you still have the time to prepare the gifts or the decorations for the party. You can also ask around your guardians to know what they want for Christmas."

Reborn gave out a warm smile to the brunette, which was something that was extremely rare for him to do something like that,

"Besides, don't you want to give them Christmas gifts too, Tsuna? Don't you feel anything at all? About your guardians that is. Don't you feel any some kind of affections that makes you want to give them something? Don't you feel like your guardians are important to you? Or at least one of them feels like he's very important?"

Wonder what did Reborn mean by that? Why did he suddenly say something about giving affections to Tsuna's guardians? Could he possibly be hiding something from Tsuna? Something that the brunette had not noticed it yet? About his affections with one of his guardians?

"Yeah, I know that," Tsuna confirmed, "Honestly, I want to give them a present too. I mean, I'm not saying that I'm their boss and they're my subordinates. I view them as my friends. Last Christmas, I didn't get to celebrate it and I didn't really have any friends at all. And now that I have some friends that I can rely on, I'd like to celebrate it with them and give them gifts as a token of my gratitude."

"But what if they don't like my presents?" Tsuna asked, slightly frowning in a sad gesture.

He viewed them as his friends? It seemed Tsuna hadn't noticed his feelings yet. He still viewed his guardians as 'just friends' only. And this was not gone unnoticed by Reborn. That's why he planned to make Tsuna realize about the truest feelings inside of the brunette's heart. The fact that the Vongola Decimo might fall in love with one of his guardians and the fact that one of his guardians actually considered him as 'more than a friend'.

'I see,' Reborn wondered secretly in his mind, 'You haven't noticed it yet, huh? It's pretty obvious yet you still haven't seen them that way? Well then, there's only one thing that can make you realize it.' the hitman seemed like he's lost in his thoughts.

Knowing that the brunette was waiting for him to reply, Reborn then decided to say,

"Don't worry Tsuna. I have faith in you. I know that you can give the best presents ever for your guardians and make them be grateful to you," Reborn paused for a second, adjusting the brim of his hat again, "Besides, there will be a punishment if you cannot please your guardians with your gifts."

"P-punishment? What again? Am I going to be fined, my deepest wish wouldn't come true or what?" Tsuna asked. He pointed out all the punishment that Reborn once said to him before on the previous Vongola style events.

"I'll let you know later," Reborn said. He cleared his throat and continued, "As of right now, prepare Christmas with your dying will!"

Suddenly, a flying roundhouse kick came to make contact with Tsuna's face. Unable to hold on to something, the brunette coincidentally fell to the ground in a rather pathetic manner. He hit the ground with his back faced against the floor and he winced up his face expression in pain as a throbbing feeling came on his face.

"What did you do that for?!" Tsuna protested, still rubbing his face with his hand after getting kicked by his tutor.

That was when he noticed something was actually entering his throat. Tsuna didn't know what the hell that he just swallowed. But he didn't need to wonder that long though since he could feel something was changing to his Dame self. On top of that, he could see Reborn was holding a slender bottle with blue colored pills inside of it. Not only that, Tsuna was now wearing his knitted silk gloves with number 27 written on the front of it.

And thus Tsuna noticed it all with his hyper intuition. His brown colored eyes were now glazing with the color of beautiful sunset. His eyebrows were furrowing, as if he was thinking a lot in a rather confused gesture. A bright lit orange flame, the pride dying will flame of Sky, came on his forehead, marking that he successfully changed to his hyper dying will mode.

Noticing all that, Tsuna could only ask and wonder,

"Reborn," Tsuna called, his voice tone was changed into somewhat solemn and thoughtful, "Why did you turn me into hyper dying will mode?" Tsuna inquired, he felt slightly confused of all the things just happened to him.

Even with his hyper intuition, he could barely guess what his tutor wanted to do with this. He assumed that Reborn wanted him to use the hyper intuition in order to give the best gifts for his guardians. It's too bad that Tsuna hadn't noticed Reborn's true intention was to make Tsuna realized his own feelings with the hyper intuition or to realize that his guardians might have a romantic feeling to him.

"Because it's easier this way." Reborn stated simply, "Now, Tsuna, go meet with your guardians and prepare the Christmas. Don't forget that you also need to prepare the party and the decorations for Christmas. Let's see how determined your dying will really is."

Deep down, Reborn planned to make Tsuna noticed his affections to his guardians. After all, it was his job as a tutor to do that.

"Reborn," Tsuna sighed again, "I don't need to be in this mode just to ask them." he said, still unsure why he needed to be in his HDW mode just to ask the presents.

Reborn only smirked and said,

"We'll see then."

After that, Tsuna took his leave. He flew out of his window just to meet his guardians. He knew that it was already late night this time and the guardians were probably already asleep. But since there's no school for tomorrow because he's on his Christmas break, he thought that there's no time to lose.

Besides, something telling him, probably his hyper intuition, that he should go and see Yamamoto Takeshi, his very own Rain Guardian.

Still waiting on Tsuna's room, Reborn looked at the window where Tsuna left and said,

"I hope he can notice it soon," Reborn whispered softly, "He looks fine though. It's a gamble. Will he get the same outcome like Basil after taking the expired Dying Will pills?"

Reborn smirked knowingly. He gave the expired pills on purpose, hoping that Tsuna could experience the same situation like Basil once had.

And thus, Tsuna left without even knowing what would be happened to him after taking the expired dying will pills. Wonder what will be happened to him then? Who knows? Only the smirking Reborn knew what would be happened next.

One thing for sure, Tsuna, who's in his hyper dying will mode, was heading to Yamamoto's residence…

─**To Be Continued─**

* * *

Author's Note:

This is a Christmas challenge fic from ilYamaTsuna7227li. Don't worry. Yamamoto and Tsuna relationship will be discussed thoroughly on the next chapter! This one is just a prologue before the challenge part. The missing decoration of Christmas will be there too on the later chapter!

Other than that, tell me what you think for this story? Review never ceases to make the author feels happy and want to write for more! :D

Sincerely,

8027forever


	2. I Miss My Mother, Tsuna

Disclaimer:

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor do I gain any money by doing this. KHR and its characters belong to Amano Akira. The title of this story is greatly inspired from Mariah Carey's '_All I Want for Christmas Is You_'

Warning:

It's a **Christmas Challenge fic from ilYamaTsuna7227li**. It contains **Yaoi**, **mainly** **8072 (Yamamoto x HDWM!Tsuna). **Alright, you have been warned! I don't want any complaints, reports or flames about this story since I don't think I do you any harms by uploading this story to the net.

* * *

**All I Want for Christmas Is You! ─ Chapter 2**

'**I Miss My Mother, Tsuna'**

It was around the late night in Namimori when Sawada Tsunayoshi was flying gracefully in the air, bathed intensely by the serene moonlight. He was using both of his hands to project his Sky Flame and used it as a booster, so that he could maintain defying gravity in the air. He didn't really bother of being caught by someone while flying like this across Namimori, since he knew that most of people in Namimori were already fast asleep during this night.

'There's a lot to prepare before Christmas,' Tsuna whispered gently to himself as he's gliding through the night sky, 'But I guess Reborn will help me to prepare it too. Right now, I'll just have to figure everything by myself.'

'Oh yeah.' He exclaimed thoughtfully in his mind, 'I also need to find out what the others want for Christmas. Should I just ask them or should I just sneak into their rooms, hoping that they'll write their wishes on a letter?'

After a moment of thinking, Tsuna then turned his face into an apologetic smile. It seemed he was deep in thoughts.

'What am I saying here?' Tsuna sighed mentally. 'They're not a child anymore. They most probably don't write a letter to Santa again. If I didn't know any better, Reborn changed me to this mode in order to make me find out what they really want for Christmas, using my hyper intuition.'

But of course, Tsuna was not stupid. Somehow, he could read it with his increased sense. He knew that Reborn wanted him to be a good boss by caring his subordinates, especially in Christmas.

'Anyway, I'll just go to Yamamoto's house first. Something's telling me that I need to go to that place.' Tsuna said again, thinking that his intuition predicted him to do exactly like that.

Being in the hyper dying will mode, Tsuna had major boosts for his senses. It was as if everything was sharper, clearer and brighter.

After a few turns and glides over Namimori, Tsuna finally arrived in front of Yamamoto's residence, the Take-sushi restaurant. He didn't go through the front door because he knew that it was closed already. Instead, he flied over and went to Yamamoto's room on the second floor. Tsuna somehow knew that Yamamoto wasn't sleeping yet. And it was actually true, since the boy could see a dim light over Yamamoto's curtain from outside of the house.

Knowing that Yamamoto wasn't asleep yet, Tsuna decided to go near the window and gave a silent knock in front of it. He hoped that he could catch Yamamoto's attention with his knockings.

"Yamamoto? Are you asleep yet?" Tsuna asked the other teen from outside of the window, whispering slightly while giving a light knock on the window.

But the first attempt got ignored. There's a simple pause in between them. It made Tsuna to wonder whether his Rain Guardian was asleep or not.

'Maybe he's already asleep?' Tsuna wondered in his mind. Though, he still gave his light knockings, once, then twice.

"Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked again, hoping that this time the said raven haired boy would come and open his window in the instant.

That was when he noticed a simple rustling sound from inside of Yamamoto's room. It was as if someone was there inside of the room and wasn't asleep yet. Tsuna didn't need to wait that long though since the closed curtains were then suddenly pulled away, revealing the inside of Yamamoto's room.

And there stand Yamamoto in front of him. The taller boy was wearing a simple blue colored T-shirt and a black colored short cargo pants.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked, his voice tone was raspy and his face was slightly puzzled. It was as if the boy caught a cold or something. "What is it? Why are you like that?" Yamamoto asked again as he pushed his window sideward, opening it to let the brunette in. Back then, he referred why Tsuna was in his hyper dying will mode.

"Oh, I just want to see you," Tsuna added, he observed Yamamoto's face and there he could see some trace of sadness in the boy's face. "Can I come in? I want to talk about something."

The Rain Guardian was silent for a little while. His face was turning into a downward frown, as if he was making a sad, solemn smile. After a single silence in between them, Yamamoto finally noticed that Tsuna's face was making an expression that looked like he was waiting or rather demanding an answer.

"Ahh! You're right!" Yamamoto exclaimed, giving an apologetic smile to the other boy, after realizing that he kind of ignored the young Decimo for a while,

"Sorry about that! I was lost in thoughts back then." Yamamoto replied. His face was now turning into a nice signature, definitely copyrighted, Yamamoto Takeshi's grin, but with a slight faint hint of sadness which made the young Vongola to frown a little upon noticing it.

'Lost in thoughts? Why was Yamamoto lost in thoughts? And why did his voice sound rather hoarse? Did he catch a cold?' Tsuna could only wonder sullenly as a concerned frown was lingering on his expression.

Tsuna might not notice it yet but with his hyper intuition, he would soon notice what lies beyond those hazel eyes of his beloved best friend.

Seeing that Tsuna wasn't responding to what he said, Yamamoto then opened his windows wider as he gestured his hands to let Tsuna come in. As it then followed by his words,

"Come in, Tsuna, come in. It must have been pretty cold outside, yeah?" He smiled again to the brunette, still giving his heartwarming grin that could melt anyone's heart.

However, this happy-go-lucky smile was rather different in Tsuna's opinion. The Decimo couldn't really pinpoint it but he could feel that this smile was not as sincere as the usual grin that Yamamoto had. It was as if this smile was a subtle lie, a fake one that Yamamoto gave just to hide his truest feelings.

'Yamamoto? Why? Why'd you look so sad? Is something bothering you right now? Am I bothering you? You look like you're about to cry…' Again, Tsuna could only wonder in his thoughts. But even though he had a lot of things that wreaking havoc in his mind, he could still pay attention. He now entered Yamamoto's room, gracefully leaping over the window and landed nicely on the tatami mat.

"It's not really that cold," Tsuna answered simply as he unzipped his orange jacket a little, exposing his white undershirt a little. There's also a trace of sweats near the Decimo's neck, marking that it wasn't really that cold outside that it even made him sweating.

"More importantly, Yamamoto," Tsuna added again. He then threw his contact to stare deeply at the baseball jock's eyes, observing him thoroughly with his burning sunset colored eyes.

"Did something happen?" Tsuna asked, concerned of what's bothering his best friend, "You look really sad, Yamamoto."

Seeing the young Decimo's eyes, made him feel like he was bare and naked, stripped from his falsehood. It was as if the brunette could see exactly what he was feeling. Still, the young Rain Guardian knew better than to tell what he's feeling to Tsuna. He never ever wanted to make his best friend worried because of him.

"Me? Sad?" Yamamoto pointed his finger to himself, referring him by the gesture, "I'm not! Maybe Tsuna just imagining things?" he launched his best fake smile, hoping that the brunette would believe him and would drop this conversation off. It made Tsuna to be startled. The brunette couldn't help but to make a sad, knowing frown because of it.

Noticing the frown that his best friend made, the baseball jock decided to convince again,

"Maa~ maa~, I'm not sad or what, Tsuna." He lied as he turned his back, facing away from the said brunette in order to hide his expression, "But thanks for caring though!"

But of course, Tsuna didn't believe him. He knew Yamamoto, long enough to know whether his best friend lied to him or not. Not to mention how his hyper intuition could feel something really subtle

The brunette then looked deeply at Yamamoto's face, looking at the hints of sadness from Yamamoto's fake smile. Fortunately, Tsuna could see it through Yamamoto's façade. Hide from Tsuna's hyper intuition. Or maybe the brunette just really cared for his best friend.

"Yamamoto," Tsuna sighed, his voice tone was concerned, "Aren't I your best friend? Friends always share to each other, right? No matter what?"

But Yamamoto wasn't responding to what the young Decimo just said to him. It was as if he was stunned, trapped in between two dilemmatic choices.

And seeing that the young raven haired jock was pretty much startled, Tsuna decided to add again. This time, he was more serious on launching his best guilt game.

"I guess you don't think we're close enough for you to share your problems, right?" Tsuna stated as he faked a sad frown on his face. He knew that this manipulative way was rather cheap but this was the only way to make Yamamoto spill his problems.

"I got it, Yamamoto. I mean, why would you want to share it with me anyway?" Tsuna asked again, still making that sad, disappointed frown which made Yamamoto to feel guiltier.

After hearing that, Yamamoto, who was walking away from Tsuna, suddenly flinched. He was surprised, way beyond the point of being surprised. It was as if his jaw just dropped to the floor figuratively. He never would have thought that Tsuna would think it like that.

"I'm not _your real friend_, right? Maybe to you, I'm just an acquaintance?" the smaller boy stated matter-of-factly with a saddened tone and a raspy voice tone.

Of all the things that the brunette could say, the young Decimo just had to say that Yamamoto didn't think him as a real friend? Of course, Yamamoto wouldn't accept that.

That's why before Tsuna could say anything, the sports-loving teen decided to firmly say,

"You're wrong!" A sudden shout was then breaking the awkward silence between them. It was Yamamoto who did the shout. He didn't notice it at first but he just unintentionally shouted at Tsuna in order to prove his point. Back then, not only did Yamamoto shout to Tsuna, but he also turned his back quickly and faced the smaller boy face to face.

"I'm wrong? Then tell me, Yamamoto. Why am I wrong about that?" the Vongola Decimo inquired the other boy. He walked closer toward the baseball fanatic, slowly but surely. His voice tone was slightly daring but there was also a mix of concern in the voice tone.

This actually caught Yamamoto off guard. He sure wasn't ready to answer such question from the daring brunette. Somehow, Tsuna seemed quite scary in his hyper dying will mode. Definitely wasn't someone that could be underestimated.

But even so Yamamoto wasn't ready to answer Tsuna's demand, he knew that he had to answer it eventually. That's why he decided to tell the boy about the truth. It was such a rush decision at first, but he knew that he didn't have much choice. Lying never gets him any good anyway, so why bother?

"Because, to me, Tsuna is special. I would never think that you're not close enough for me to share my problems. You are a very special friend to me, Tsuna. And words cannot describe how grateful I am to have such a nice friend like you." Yamamoto said it gently to the said brunette.

After hearing such words from the other boy, Tsuna could now feel like something touched his heart. It was a very gentle and subtle feeling. Nevertheless, the whole feeling that he felt from Yamamoto was ultimately sincere. He could prove it easily with his hyper intuition, and this time, he knew that Yamamoto wasn't lying.

"If you think it that way, Yamamoto, then please, tell me about your problem. What's bothering you, Yamamoto? I really want to know that. I want you to share it with me. I want to help you too, Yamamoto." the Vongola Decimo convinced. His sunset colored eyes were burning intensely with his passion. After all, he really wanted to relieve Takeshi's burden with that.

"Besides, Christmas is near. Don't you think everyone should be happy on Christmas?" Tsuna asked again, hoping that this time, Yamamoto would consider him as a good friend and share the problem he had in mind.

That was when Tsuna noticed a sad frown was forming on the baseball jock's face.

"Christmas, huh?" Yamamoto whispered silently, trying to control his composure by holding his breath and averting his eyes from the brunette. "That's exactly my problem."

Such statement made the young Vongola to widen his eyes in a slight shock. This was something that Tsuna would never think that it's the case. Yamamoto's problem was because of the Christmas? Wonder what made Yamamoto think that way?

"Why?" Tsuna asked as he moved forward, closing their uncomfortable distance surely. Now, they're all standing not far from each other. Tsuna seemed concerned about Yamamoto. It was clearly written on his face expression. Not only that, the fact that he found his heart felt like it's clenched was not helping at all.

But to his surprise, the sad looking Yamamoto just decided to laugh. Again, it made Tsuna to wonder why his best friend could still give a happy laugh even though it's supposed to be hurt.

"It's nothing, really. I guess I've never told you about my Mom, yeah?" Yamamoto raised his sharp eyebrows inquisitively.

"Your mother?" Tsuna replied. Looking at Yamamoto's expression combined with his hoarse voice tone, it somehow made Tsuna's heart wrenched.

"She…" Yamamoto paused, his face was unreadable but Tsuna could sense a somehow sorrow written on the expression, "She passed away when I was young… And it's happened on Christmas Eve..."

And of course, hearing such statement from Yamamoto, it made Tsuna to widen his eyes wide open. It was some kind of a low blow to him. He'd never expected that Yamamoto actually had experienced quite a tragedy one. This made the young brunette to be speechless.

"Oh, I'm really sorry about that." was the only reply that Tsuna could do while his face was then turning into concerned and a guilty one. He felt sorry that he made Yamamoto to reawaken his hurtful past.

"Don't worry about that, Tsuna. It's been ten years already." Yamamoto assured as he gave a sad, knowing smile to the other boy. "Ever since that, Pops and I kind of stopped celebrating Christmas. I always think that he is afraid to talk about the topic because he doesn't want to burden me again with that." Yamamoto gave an apologetic smile, "He still thinks that I was too young when I lost her."

As much as Tsuna wanted to reply something and sooth the young Rain Guardian's feeling, he couldn't really find the right way to say it. He didn't even know what to do or to feel because clearly, Tsuna never experienced something like that.

Knowing that the smaller boy was still silent and dumbfounded, Yamamoto thought that he needed to explain more. At first, the boy knew that he didn't want to share about his pain to anyone. He preferred to keep it all to himself. But after hearing what Tsuna said to him, it somehow encouraged him and made him to be able to share what he thought with his best friend.

"This might just seem uninteresting but I always remember it whenever I see mistletoe." Yamamoto explained sullenly, his face looked like he was in a deep regret. And, it was also written on his face expression.

"Why?" Tsuna asked, still too stunned because of what he heard back then. During his state of shock, he could only wonder how much pain Yamamoto had been through, having to lose his own mother when the boy was still way too young.

"It was such a stupid mistake really. You know about the common belief that when two people kiss under a mistletoe, they both will be together?"

Tsuna nodded in reply of what Yamamoto said to him.

"Well, it's pretty much the same for me." Yamamoto said again, shifting his position a little before he then decided to see at the edge of his bed, followed by Tsuna.

"Back then, my Mom was having a terrible illness. And, I was so sad of it. I could still remember that it was a little bit snowing outside, cold but not really that bone-chilling cold when I decided to find a mistletoe, believing the fact that it could help my Mom."

The baseball jock gave a sad smile again which made Tsuna heart clenched when he saw it.

"I was a fool, Tsuna. Pops already told me that I shouldn't go but I decided to sneak out and went to the mall." He looked at Tsuna and when he noticed that the brunette was still following him, Yamamoto decided to continue.

"You know what's happened next?" This of course made Tsuna to shake his head in reply to the question.

Takeshi cleared his throat for a while before he started to say,

"Well, I got the mistletoe from one of the shops, a plastic one, since I couldn't find the real one. But then, I got lost in the mall."

"What's happened next?" Tsuna asked, curious of the next outcome. Though he felt that way, something's telling him that it wouldn't end well.

Tsuna didn't need to wonder that long though since his intuition was deadly right on the spot. That was when he heard Takeshi explaining his story again.

"It took me about three hours till I could finally reach my home, hoping that it would be fine now, that it would be over now and everything would be alright, once I came home and gave that plastic mistletoe to my mother," Yamamoto paused, his face was filled with a pure anguish. And, Tsuna swore that he could hear pain in Yamamoto's voice.

"But it didn't happen. I came back home and I found out that my mother… She's…" Yamamoto closed his eyes, trying to fight back the upcoming pain that would surely hit him on his face.

That was when Tsuna decided to cut it.

"Yamamoto, you don't have to continue about it, you know." Tsuna said caringly. Of course, it was the last thing that Tsuna would want from the baseball jock. He never wanted to see his friends to suffer.

Hearing that, Yamamoto gave a small nod,

"Well, that's pretty much the gist of my gloomy experience. Right now, I will only live happily and smile whenever I feel sad. I will always smile, Tsuna. Because, it's better than being sad and all, I also believe that my mom would be happier if I smile a lot. That's why you always see me to be very happy and all!" Yamamoto said enthusiastically as he threw a happy grin to the brunette.

To his surprise, Tsuna actually answered him differently,

"Yamamoto," Tsuna called, "That's enough."

And it was all so sudden for Yamamoto. He didn't notice at first when the brunette was suddenly clasping his arms around him, pulling him into a hug, letting him to feel exactly the warmth of Tsuna's body.

"Tsu…na?" was the only word that Yamamoto could reply when his mind finally cope up that he was hugged by his best friend.

"That's enough Yamamoto. You don't need to hold it all back in." Tsuna soothed the baseball jock gently as he tightened his grip on Yamamoto's shoulders, nuzzling his face on the other's neck while giving his shoulder for Yamamoto to lean on.

But Yamamoto was still retaliating.

"Hold it all in? A-about what?" Yamamoto asked, acting dumb of what he saw.

"About your mother… Every single Christmas… Every time you look at mistletoe… Every time you blame yourself… You don't have to hold it all in anymore, Yamamoto. It's alright. It's okay now. It's okay to miss your mom…" the brunette soothed his raven haired friend, feeling rather terrible after imagining so much pain that Yamamoto had been through.

"I do miss her, Tsuna…" Yamamoto confirmed, his face turned sadder than before and his voice tone was getting hoarser, "But don't you think she'd be happier if I smile? I feel it that way."

Tsuna nodded understandingly and said,

"No, she wouldn't. She wants you to be happy, Yamamoto. Faking a smile doesn't count. She doesn't want you to fake your own feelings. She wants you to be happy because you deserve it." Tsuna whispered softly, making Yamamoto to shiver instantly when he heard it.

This statement made Yamamoto to ask back, feeling dilemmatic of the whole position.

"Then what am I supposed to do, Tsuna? Cry? I'd look pathetic…"

Tsuna then protested, still hugging Yamamoto so dearly on his arms,

"When someone's crying, it doesn't mean that they're weak and pathetic, you know. In fact, it means they're strong enough to embrace their pain and let it all go."

After hearing what Tsuna said to him, now it was all happening so fast for Yamamoto. He didn't notice it but tears started to form on the edge of his eyes as his breathing started to be fast-paced and erratic.

Feeling like he was about to break down, Yamamoto decided to reciprocally hug Tsuna, tightening his arms on that slender body as he laid his face on the brunette shoulder. Yamamoto was almost crying now, he just needed a little trigger to make him embrace his pain, the pain of losing his very own mother, and then he would be break down to tears, one that rarely ever happened before. Knowing so, Tsuna decided to pull the trigger.

He tightened his grip on Yamamoto's body, letting their body clasped together in a romantic and intimate way. Then he said,

"It's alright Yamamoto… I'll be here now… Just let it all out… Don't hold it back anymore…"

That was when Yamamoto finally lost his composure…

It was started by a simple sobbing at first but it was then turned even deeper than before. The sounds of Yamamoto's crying looked like something somewhere inside of him was ripped away. It sounded so sad. Too sad. That it could make anyone who heard it broke down to tears. It made Tsuna to pull him closer to his hug.

Yamamoto could only whisper,

"I miss her, Tsuna… I miss her a lot… Why did she have to go…? Why…? If it's not because of that mistletoe… she wouldn't have been… I wouldn't have been… " these words were all that Yamamoto could say in between his sobbing.

─**To Be Continued─**

* * *

Author's Note:

Just one more chapter! I'll upload it tomorrow on Dec 24th. Bah, I'm on a very tight deadline! If only ilYamaTsuna7227li would move the deadline till December 31st just like the Secret Santa Give Away from fuckyeah8027tumblr…

I did a lot of plot changes because the fricking deadline is literally choking me to death, so I needed to cut a lot of scenes that I had in my mind. Haha. I don't know what am I thinking when I wrote this. I am not expecting to win anyway. I'm just here to give love for 8027 pairing and make the challenge merrier.

Anyway, reviews are always appreciated!

It's said that I should post the next challenge theme? Of course, it should be **Valentine Day theme**, **involving a** **homemade chocolate**. It could be **Tsuna makes a homemade chocolate for Yamamoto or Yamamoto makes the chocolate for Tsuna**, vice versa works for me!

Sincerely,

8027forever


	3. I'll Be Your Sky, Takeshi

Disclaimer:

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor do I gain any money by doing this. KHR and its characters belong to Amano Akira. The title of this story is greatly inspired from Mariah Carey's '_All I Want for Christmas Is You_'

Warning:

It's a **Christmas Challenge fic from ilYamaTsuna7227li**. It contains **Yaoi**, **mainly** **8072 (Yamamoto x HDWM!Tsuna) **and a **slight 8027 (Yamamoto x Tsuna).** Alright, you have been warned! I don't want any complaints, reports or flames about this story since I don't think I do you any harms by uploading this story to the net.

* * *

**All I Want for Christmas Is You! ─ Chapter 3**

'**I'll Be Your Sky, Takeshi'**

"Tsuna!" Reborn called, snapping the Vongola Decimo back to the reality. The baby was standing near where the brunette was sitting. As for the said boy? He was sitting on the edge of his bed, a little bit propping his body to the wall in order to support his weight as he looked to the window, watching the snow falling beautifully from the night sky.

It was already late night now and the Christmas lights already glistened along with the sleighbells in the snow when Sawada Tsunayoshi was lost in his thoughts as he stared the cloudless night quite intently, absorbed by his own thoughts.

'Yamamoto was pretty sad back then. We didn't even get the chance to meet in this past week. I was pretty busy and he didn't come to visit me too. I wonder if he's alright.' Tsuna thought to himself. His brown eyebrows furrowed deeply, emanating a somehow sad expression.

Back then, the Vongola Decimo was recalling the past events that he had experienced a week before Christmas Eve. When he was lost in his thoughts, he exactly reminisced about the whole events that happened. He remembered when he had the Christmas conversation with Reborn, he remembered how he went to his Hyper Dying Will Mode and hadn't been back to his usual self even until now and he also vividly remembered how he had a conversation with his best friend Yamamoto.

'I never would have thought that Yamamoto would miss his mother so much. He's never celebrated Christmas ever since that. Will he be there on the Christmas party?'

In fact, it was the one thing that put him deep into thoughts, bothering him and making him constantly thinking about it.

"Oii, Tsuna? Are you even listening?" Reborn called again, raising his voice a little bit to capture the Decimo's attention, turning his face into a slightly puzzled look, like he himself was busy with his thoughts too.

"He said he'd be here…" Tsuna said unintentionally as if he was thinking out loud, still lost in his thoughts. He threw his glance again to the window, wishing that Yamamoto Takeshi would come to his house and celebrate the party together. Compared to his sunset-colored eyes and the blazing Sky Flame on his forehead, the endless night sky was making a beautiful contrast with it.

Suddenly, the Sky Guardian was startled by a loud shouting from his home tutor.

"The house is on fire!" the Arcobaleno called, making a panicked voice tone to catch the brunette's attention.

Upon hearing that, the brunette suddenly got alerted. He instantly got back to reality in a snap. He threw his eyes all over the room, giving a quick scan through it. His eyes were ready, glinting with complete awareness, vigilant, ready to take action from his quick judgment. His whole improved sense was on standby, improving his hearing, sight and attention.

But he noticed that there's nothing wrong with his surroundings.

"Now, I finally got your attention." The skilled hitman stated as he walked to stand right in front of the young brunette.

Knowing that it was just a lie to get his attention, Tsuna gave a small scowl to his home tutor. He looked at the deep black eyes of his home tutor and replied back his protest.

"That's not something to joke about Reborn." The Decimo calmly stated, adjusting his breath and his composure back to his normal, composed self.

Reborn gave him a simple shrug.

"If there's really fire, you would be the first one to die if you kept on being like that." the Arcobaleno stated, slightly tilting his face to the brunette and gave him a corrective look.

"Thanks. That's really encouraging. Really." Tsuna sighed and retorted back sarcastically as he rolled his eyes to magnify his protest through his gesture.

"Thinking about Yamamoto?" Reborn asked, curious of why his student was completely dissociated from the reality, wandering away on his own thoughts.

"Yeah," Tsuna nodded, confirming the hitman's assumption, "I've been thinking about him lately ever since that day. The day when he told me a little story about his mother." Tsuna said again, thinking that it might be better for him to share it.

"I remember that," Reborn replied at the Sky Guardian, "Do you think it's just a coincidence that it's all happened? Everything happens for a reason, they say."

"I guess," Tsuna whispered in content, "I mean, that's the whole point you gave me the expired dying will pills, right? It's because you wanted me to realize _that_." The young Decimo said, referring to his past event where Reborn gave him the dying wills pills.

"Very true," the yellow-pacifier holder nodded, "Your improved Hyper Intuition is better than I thought."

"But that's the easy part," Tsuna hummed playfully, "I bet you have another one on your sleeve."

"What makes you think like that?" Reborn asked again, intrigued of all the sudden change that his student underwent.

It's quite impressive how Tsuna was able to figure almost everything using his improved sense. The somehow Dame brunette had changed into someone mysteriously genius using his Hyper Dying Will Mode. Even Reborn's intention was able to be figured out by the Decimo. The flame of Hyper Dying Will really shouldn't be taken lightly.

But instead of replying to the Sun Arcobaleno, instead Tsuna just closed his eyes and counted something in his mind.

'It should be right about…' he whispered silently as his improved thoughts just keep increasing.

"Now."

And it was right. Just when Tsuna opened his eyes, his door suddenly opened and his new family members rushed in. It's Fuuta, I-Pin and Lambo. They're all looked troubled and confused as if they just ran with their life depended on it. Wonder what's happened to them?

"Tsuna-nii, it's gone! It really is gone?!" the ranking prince Fuuta said. His breathing was hard and fast-paced because of the long run that he did.

"I-Pin is shocked too!" the little Chinese girl added, looking puzzled with the whole situation they were in.

"Uwaaaaah! Tsuna! The Christmas tree is gone! Along with the presents that Santa put under our tree!" this time, it was the afro kid Lambo that said in his panicked state.

Knowing that something's finally came up, Tsuna knew that it was all Reborn's secret plan. He concluded that this was his tutor's secret trick. He knew it so. He could feel it with all his sense that something would happen tonight and he knew that it wouldn't be a simple night at all.

"Calm down, you three. Don't worry, I will get it back in short." Tsuna said confidently as the dying will flame in his forehead shone brighter than before. "I won't let anyone be sad on Christmas. Everyone deserves to be happy, especially on a special day like this." the future mafia boss added again.

"But I wonder what's happened, Tsuna-nii. One time it was there and then the other, it's gone almost in an instant." Fuuta said, looking worried of what happened.

"Don't worry Fuuta. It's probably because of the Grinch." Tsuna said comfortingly, using the fictional character as his reference.

"The Grinch is real? Like Santa?" I-pin asked, curious of what the brunette explained to him.

'Santa is not real either.' Tsuna thought in his mind, but he didn't say it because he didn't want to ruin the little children's dream, instead, the brunette just gave a small nod, acting like a very nice older brother. "Of course, it's real." He said.

"But it can't be!" Lambo protested heavily, which captured everyone's attention. Well, Tsuna already knew that it's not real, but he wondered how Lambo would know about that though. Tsuna didn't need to wait that long, since the cow-cosplaying kid added again.

"He can't be here because I saw Santa killed the Grinch!" Lambo stated eagerly.

"Really?" everyone exclaimed in shock, well, except Reborn and Tsuna, of course.

But having caught everyone's attention, the Lightning Guardian continued again.

"Yeah! I watched it on TV! That's why Santa's clothes are all red, it's because of the Grinch's blood!"

'You watched that on TV?' Tsuna couldn't help but to sweat-drop hearing such statement from the crybaby kid. 'Seriously, kids these days watch something like that?'

"Well, maybe it's the Grinch's sister or something." The little innocent kids nodded in agreement, though it made Tsuna to mentally slap himself for saying something so stupid.

"Don't worry. I think I know where it is." Tsuna stated again, which made the other kids to exclaim happily.

He looked at Reborn again, his auburn eyes glinting in determination. Then, he threw a knowing smirk to the cursed Arcobaleno.

"Reborn, I'll get going now. Remember. It's almost Christmas now. Don't be late, yeah?"

After saying that, Tsuna took his leave. He opened the window and even though it was snowing outside, he just grabbed his orange colored jumper with number 27 on its front and wore it to protect from the cold. He went outside, infusing his gloves with his Sky Flame and then he used it as a projection to propel himself forward and flew throughout the window.

After the Vongola Decimo left, Reborn made a knowing smirk on his face. He adjusted his fedora a little and said.

"Now let's go to the final part."

* * *

It was a little bit cold outside, but Tsuna could handle it. Right now, he was flying gracefully in the air, bathed intensely by the serene moonlight. He kind of remembered the part when he did exactly like this before. It's about a week ago when Reborn just changed him to his Hyper Dying Will Mode. It was also the same destination too. He headed to Yamamoto's residence, knowing the destination from his Hyper Intuition.

After a few turns and glides over Namimori, Tsuna finally arrived in front of Yamamoto's residence, the Take-sushi restaurant. Again, just like the other night, he didn't go to the front door. He chose to fly over and went to Yamamoto's room on the second floor, heading to the window.

But unlike before, Takeshi's room was dark. It was as if the baseball jock already fell asleep.

'Maybe he's already asleep?' Tsuna wondered in his mind. Though, he still somehow believed that Yamamoto was still awake. That's why he gave his light knockings twice to capture the other boy's attention.

"Yamamoto? Are you there?" Tsuna asked, hoping that the said raven haired boy would come and open his window in the instant.

But it was no prevail at all. Still, the Decimo was reluctant. Using his improved sense, he knew exactly that he must go to Yamamoto's room because the root of all evil, also known as Reborn, must have planned about it like this.

Curious, Tsuna decided to open the window on his own. And, it made him stunned to find out the window was not locked.

'Hmm?' the brunette hummed a little, 'Did Yamamoto forget to lock his window?' He gave the window a small push to the side in order to slide it open.

And after he opened it, enough for him to get inside, he proceeded to the room and slid the window back to close it shut.

'Did Reborn somehow unlock the window?' he gave his slight assumption.

Noticing that it was dark in the baseball jock's room, Tsuna used his Sky Flame to lighten the room a little with its shine. And he was actually right.

There he could see Yamamoto was sleeping tightly on his bed. It was actually late night already, so it was possible for the boy to sleep the night. Though, it made Tsuna to turn into a sad frown. How could it not? The brunette just realized that Yamamoto was not looking forward for Christmas, even after Tsuna already asked him to spend the Christmas with him. It made Tsuna sad actually.

It was the first time Yamamoto ever lied to him. And it was because the baseball jock was still regretting the fact about his mother's death.

"Yamamoto," Tsuna sighed a little, "I guess it's not as fast as flipping our hands, huh? You should have shared it to me, instead of keeping it locked inside you." The brunette gave a monologue as he watched the sleeping expression of his best friend.

When he walked closer to the sleeping teen, Tsuna noticed a somber sad expression of Yamamoto. He could also notice a little bit trace of tears on Yamamoto's eyes.

"I guess you really miss her so much, huh?" Tsuna said as he used his hand to wipe the tears on the baseball jock cheek. He already doused his Sky Flame on his hands, so it was alright for him to do that.

"I really wish you could share it with me," Tsuna whispered silently, "I mean, I do mean something to you, right? I know I do. I can feel it with my senses whenever I am around you."

Tsuna moved his hand to caress Yamamoto's cheek, "So, please, let me be your Sky, Yamamoto. Because you are my Rain, and it's the Sky's job to encompass everything."

Tsuna gulped a little as he leaned his face closer. He could now feel Yamamoto's soft and steady breathing on his cheeks. But he decided to let his feelings win. He didn't know anything nor did he want to know it either. All that he could know was his lips were now clasped on Takeshi's lips, melting together in a passionate kiss.

"Takeshi," And it's the first time that Tsuna called him with Yamamoto's first name, "I think I fall in love with you." Tsuna parted his lips, he looked at the sleeping expression in front of him softly.

"So, please, catch me, 'cause I'm already falling." He leaned closer again and gave a small chaste kiss on the baseball jock's forehead. "So, don't be sad anymore, alright? I will embrace and take away your burden too."

Tsuna didn't notice it first but his improved hearing suddenly alerted him of his friend's voice.

"Tsu…na?" the voice beckoned, a little bit sounded like a whisper. But it was then followed by a louder voice, "Tsuna… Is that you?" Yamamoto opened his eyes in a snap and he could see Tsuna's face was actually very close enough to his face.

"Hey," the brunette replied, "Did I wake you up?" He raised his eyebrows a little to show his gesture.

"No." Yamamoto said, "I wasn't really sleeping actually."

Now it's time for Tsuna's eyes widened in shock. But it was okay, though. He was on his Hyper Dying Will Mode. If it was Dame-Tsuna, the brunette would have run away like his ass was set on fire.

"Oh," Tsuna exclaimed simply. "So, you've heard, huh? That's a little bit embarrassing." The boy blushed a little, but he was managed to hide his embarrassment away by averting his gaze.

"Not really." Yamamoto sat up from his position as it was followed by Tsuna sitting on the edge of his bed. "I actually feel sad and disappointed to myself. I make you worried again." Yamamoto said as he gave an apologetic smile on his face.

"You know," Tsuna said simply, "No one should be sad on Christmas Day."

Upon hearing that, it made the baseball jock to turn his face into a sad dejected-looking frown.

"Sorry about that. I promised you to come, didn't I? I'm sorry to have broken my promise." Yamamoto bowed a little, his face looked like he was in a deep guilt.

"Not really," Tsuna replied, using the same words that Yamamoto previously as he threw his hand to the opposite side of the bed, as he said. "Look." He infused his Sky Flame on his hand and threw a small amount of it to the side where he threw his hand up.

The flame went flying gracefully to the room as it finally reached something and hit.

And suddenly, Yamamoto could see it all.

There's a Christmas tree on his room which was now shining brightly with the dancing Sky Flames on the line. The flame was looking very beautiful as it gleamed and made Yamamoto to be stunned about it. It was like an art. The burning light from the flame was indeed very beautiful that it made everyone who behold amazed.

"It's a custom made. The tree will shine brightly as it uses the Sky Flame as its fuels. This was actually used for our Christmas party but it was a gift from Reborn to me. So, that I can spend Christmas together with only you." Tsuna said soothingly as he gave a small pat on the baseball jock's shoulder.

"Merry Christmas, Takeshi." Tsuna said it sincerely from the bottom of his heart as he slung his arm around Yamamoto's neck to pull him into a simple hug.

Upon hearing that, the young Rain Guardian was still unused of it. He blinked twice and waited for a while. It never ceased to make him happy when Tsuna called his name, especially using his first name too.

"It's been so long since I celebrated Christmas." Yamamoto whispered as if he was thinking out loud. His hazel eyes were mesmerized by the stunning sight in front of him.

"It's very beautiful," Yamamoto said. "Just like Tsuna."

After saying that, he also put his arm on the Decimo's shoulder, pulling him into a tight hug. He also rested Tsuna's head on his shoulder, and Tsuna was more than happy to comply. The brunette laid his head softly on Yamamoto's shoulder. Their eyes were still captivated by the beautiful Christmas tree in front of him.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Tsuna." Yamamoto said it as he tightened his hug and pulled Tsuna closer to him. "I'm sorry I didn't prepare you any present."

Tsuna hummed a little, reciprocally tightening his hug too as he rested his head on Takeshi's shoulder, slightly nuzzling on Yamamoto's scent.

"It's alright, Takeshi." He looked at Yamamoto and gave his big warm smile, "All I want for Christmas is you."

It made his heart flutter so badly when Yamamoto heard that from Tsuna. "Thank you, Tsuna." He said, giving his warmest smile to the young Decimo.

"I suppose kissing you under a mistletoe was also nice too." Tsuna said simply as he pointed his finger to above him.

"Wow," Yamamoto exclaimed in awe, "I wonder who put that?"

"I did." Tsuna answered.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's because I wanted someone to believe that kissing a person under a mistletoe will make them be happily together." Tsuna explained, referring the fact how Yamamoto didn't believe the magic of Christmas ever since his beloved mother passed away.

"You know? The funny thing is, I was missing a mistletoe back then and I just happened to find this mistletoe, lying on the top of your drawer. So, I decided to use it."

Yamamoto nodded.

"It's the same mistletoe that I brought for my Mom. The plastic one."

"I know." Tsuna gave a knowing smirk to the raven haired teen. "I also know that your Mom is also happy too when you're happy, Takeshi. That she will always watch over you too."

"You think so? You're really sure about that?" Yamamoto asked, slightly feeling shocked of Tsuna's answer.

"Let's just say someone told me about that, Takeshi." Tsuna threw his gaze to Yamamoto's side and gave a small grin.

And there he saw her. A very beautiful woman with a quite long hair was smiling to them happily. Tsuna was able to see her because of his Hyper Intuition. He knew that Yamamoto couldn't see her, though he really wished Yamamoto could. Because, the person that Tsuna saw just now, was actually Yamamoto's mother.

'Take care of my Takeshi-kun, right?' the beautiful woman whispered silently as she gave a warm smile to the young Decimo.

Tsuna looked at the woman closely and nodded in reply.

"I will." He whispered, as he rested his head again back to Yamamoto's shoulder.

"What is it, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.

"Nothing," Tsuna stated, he noticed the woman had disappeared. "Just making a promise that I will always love you, no matter what."

"Thanks for always be there for me, Tsuna." He said from the bottom of his heart as he tightened his arms around Tsuna, minimizing their uncomfortable distance while he enjoyed the sweet scent coming from Tsuna's body.

"I love you, Tsuna." Yamamoto said again as he clasped his lips back to Tsuna's soft lips, enjoying the sweet honeysuckle taste that came from Tsuna's mouth. And, Tsuna was also cooperative too. He submitted and enjoyed the kiss as well, sharing his love to his new lover.

"I love you too, Takeshi." was all that he could reply, as they tightened their hug together, showering each other with their truest love.

There's so many things that Tsuna wanted to say, ranging from the embarrassing stuffs that his Dame mind had, how he loved Takeshi so much or cliché stuffs from a new lover that again would make him feel embarrassed. But now, he couldn't care less. He's already in his happiest place now. Here, on Yamamoto Takeshi's warmest embrace.

─**The End─**

* * *

Author's note:

I finally finished this Christmas fic right on the deadline. Geez. It's still Dec 31st on my time, and it's fricking 11 PM already. Gosh. Anyway, I did a lot of plot change in this fic but hey, I found this one to be more romantic than my previous intention. Thanks for watching and reading this.

Reviews are always appreciated.

**#UPDATE#**

**I uploaded this chapter without knowing that the winner announcement was already announced. Congrats to XxChu-ChanxX, ColdStoryTeller, and RainMist Takeshi! Oh gee. I feel dumb. Hahahahaha! But, it's alright! I don't mind about it! I was not expecting to win! I was planning to make the 8027 race merry and merrier! And I was happy that the response was actually very good! I mean, look at that Yamamoto Tsuna story tab! It's insane! So many stories in just a month! I'm happy! Wooho! You know what my New Year resolution? It's to make 8027 to beat 8018 fandom (cause 8059 is unfortunately out of reach)! Hahaha! Let's see if it will come true next year!**

Sincerely,

8027forever


End file.
